krosmagafandomcom-20200213-history
Krosmaga Wiki
Krosmaga Krosmaga est un jeu de cartes à jouer et collectionner physique et en ligne mariant deckbuilding et tower-defense créé par Ankama. Le jeu a été annoncé le 6 octobre 2015 sur PC, iOS et Android ainsi qu'en version physique. L'histoire du jeu se déroule lorsque le dieu Ecaflip crée un moyen de divertissement pour les dieux issus de l'univers d'Ankama. Ceux-ci s'affrontent compétitivement à un jeu de cartes en 1-contre-1 où ils peuvent invoquer des héros et créatures provenant de tout le Krosmoz sur le plateau. Le joueur pourra ainsi choisir parmi les différents dieux de la franchise afin de créer un deck avec les cartes qui lui sont exclusives et des cartes neutres. Il pourra ensuite affronter ses amis, d'autres joueurs du globe pour grimper dans le ladder ou encore jouer la campagne solo et gagner des kamas pour améliorer ou acheter de nouvelles cartes. Gameplay Chaque joueur crée un deck composé de 45 cartes comprenant des cartes neutres de différentes raretés et des cartes exclusives à son dieu. Ils s'affrontent ensuite à tour de rôle en posant leurs invocations sur leur coté du plateau afin de détruire les dofus se trouvant à l'opposé. Chaque invocation avance en ligne droite d'un nombre de cases fixées par ses caractéristiques et affrontera toute invocation ennemie qu'il rencontrera jusqu'à pouvoir attaquer le dofus. Il y a 5 lignes et un dofus par ligne et par joueur, pour réclamer la victoire il faudra détruire 2 dofus appartenant à votre adversaire avant qu'il en fasse de même. Attention, deux dofus sont des leurres! Contribuer au Wiki Bonjour à toute la communauté Krosmaga! Si vous voulez contribuer au wiki pour avoir la base de donnée la plus complète possible sur le jeu, voici la structure actuellement utilisée pour les cartes: * http://krosmaga.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CardPage Si vous voulez contribuer à remplir la base de donnée de cartes, # veuillez vous rendre sur la liste des carte ici # cliquer sur le nom d'une carte en rouge # vous serez invité à créer la page de la carte, faites le # allez en mode source comme illustré sur le screenshot # Insérez-y le code situé à la fin de cette page # "Copiez le code suivant dans votre nouvelle page de carte en mode "source" et remplacez les informations d'exemples par celles souhaitées. Supprimez les lignes non pertinentes comme les PV, PA, PM pour une carte de sort, le rang pour une carte non Infinite, etc.. pour l'image veuillez recopier le nom de la carte avec espaces et sans accents et y ajouter l'extension".png" " # Enregistrez votre page # Merci énormément pour votre contribution! todo list : * Créer et remplir les différentes pages de ressources * Créer toutes les pages de cartes * améliorer le template des cartes. * créer un template pour les types pages qui se répèteront (extensions, ...) Ressources # Actualités # Patchnotes ## Alpha ## Beta ## Live # Règles du jeu # Dieux et déesses ## Iop ## Ecaflip ## Crâ ## Eniripsa ## Sacrieur ## Sadida ## Sram ## Xélor # Cartes ## Extensions ### Cartes Standard ## Starters # Offrandes ## Puzzles ## Vidéos ## Histoires ## Livres ## Trésors ## Eliacube ## Quêtes # Défis Ecaflip # Boutique Références Site officiel de Krosmaga Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse